Just The Way You Are
by typingfasterthanyou
Summary: Yeah I know, I know, When I compliment her She wont believe me, And its so, its so Sad to think she don't see what I see...sonny wont believe chad that she's amazing and he isnt going out with tawni so its up to chad to convince her -channy are together-


**So, this has been a long running project for me, I made the video ages ago but never really finished this. **

**Please watch the video for this, its just really what sonny and Chad were thinking all the way through the song (just put the link after www. Youtube .com) **/watch?v=Yc8eqWRWGXY

**please read and review, I hope you like it**

**disclaimer: **

**me: excuse me, do I own your song?**

**Bruno Mars: which song?**

**Me: just the way you are**

**Bruno Mars: er, no sorry**

**me: do I own swac then?**

**Bruno Mars: no**

**me: ffs :(**

**Chad's pov**

**SONNY MUNROE: YOU MAY HAVE WON BEST ACTRESS AND SINGER/SONG WRITER BUT WE ALL KNOW YOU SHOULD'VE WON MOST UGLY**

'oh no' I muttered as I noticed Sharona's blog was back on the web. And the first post was about sonny, my sonshine, my light, m'lady, my... I'm getting off the topic here. I wasn't actually searching for the blog, I was just searching for posts about me and sonny, seeing if any lies had been put up about our relationship (our ten weekaversity was the day after) when I stumbled upon this. The whole blog said:

_sonny Munroe was spotted at the tween choice awards along with her cast and boyfriend of 9 weeks Chad Dylan cooper. She was wearing a horrible black dress that looked like a bin bag paired with a (obviously fake) leather jacket and scuffed old converse. Sources say they were her lucky converse but I think they were yucky converse. Her hair looked flat and lifeless, I'd say it was damaged from all that dyeing. Her eye make-up was too dark and her foundation too light which outlines how ugly she really is. _

_If you compare this to her co-star tawni hart, the differences become even more apparent. Tawni had a on-trend hot pink strapless dress and high pink stilettos. She looked like a gorgeous doll that someone had taken hours preparing. Her make-up was immaculate and her blonde hair in perfect ringlets cascading down her back._

_Sonny Munroe is not pretty enough for Chad Dylan cooper and we all know it._

'oh no she didn't' I yelled at my iphone, slamming it down on my dressing table and standing up. I ran down the corridor heading for the So Random! Set. Sonny! Sonny?' I shouted running into her shared dressing room. But the only person sat in the was tawni, sat on the leopard print lounger and staring at her pink laptop, a huge smile on her face.

'she left' tawni said, briefly looking up and then back to her laptop. She finished what she was reading and clapped her hands together, cooing in glee!

'did she say where she was going?' I asked, trying to get my breath back from all that running. Tawni placed her laptop on the lounger and skipped over to me. I'm not joking. She skipped.

'No, but have you seen this?' tawni said with a squeal, pulling me over to the lounger. She shoved the Sharona blog post in my face 'isn't it amazing?'

'no!' I said, giving her back the laptop.

'but why not?' tawni said putting down the laptop and putting he hand on my shoulder. I tried to shake it off but she held on 'its all true, and you know it!' tawni said, a slight smile on her lips. Wait, was she _flirting _with me? Her hand gently caressed my shoulder but it felt **awful. **Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a tear-stained sonny in the doorway. Her accusing eyes rake our body's

'you too Chad?' she said with a sob before running out of the door she entered through. The door slammed with a huge bang that made both me and tawni jump. I pushed her roughly off me

'look what you've done!' I yelled slapping her 'what the hell are you doing?'

'I cant believe you slapped me!' tawni said quietly, putting a perfectly manicured hand to her cheek 'I'm tawni hart!'

'yeah and I'm Chad Dylan cooper, does it really matter?' I said angrily

'of course it does! This is Hollywood, babe' tawni said, gesturing out of the window

'so? And don't call me that!' I said, running after sonny. All I caught sight of was her beautiful hair swishing round a corner the other end of the corridor. I ran down it shouting her name the whole time. She didn't turn once. This was all tawni's fault, why did she have to do that? I ran past a vent grate and I could see the outline of a figure climbing around in it. 'zora?' I called up, I learnt the randoms names when me and sonny started to go out.

'what is it pooper?' she replied, opening the vent flap and giving me the evils. They didnt return me the curtsey of learning my name.

'can you find out where sonny's gone?' I asked

'why? What's in it for me?' zora said suspiciously. I tried to slide some money up into the vent but she pushed it back 'oh on, I don't want your money' zora said slyly

'well, what do you want then?' I asked, pocketing the cash and leaning against the wall 'quick, she'll be gone soon'

'well, say 'zora Lancaster is amazing' on your show' she said, rubbing her hands together

'no way!' I said 'no deal I'll find her myself' I started to make my way down the corridor again before she jumped down and stopped me

'fine! I'll tell you, but only if you let me into the falls spying and security room whenever I want!' zora said, I turned to her and looked down since she's a good 2 heads smaller than me

'how do you know we have a spying and security room?' I asked sceptically.

'I said I want to go in _whenever_ I want, not go in' she said mischievously smirking

'fine, fine whatever' I said, handing her the little silver key. She promptly pulled out some night vision glasses and put them on, putting the key in her pocket and jumping up into the vents again 'wait, where's sonny?' I yelled, it echoing down the hollow metal vents

'oh, no idea' she said, crawling down the vents muttering about pies and portlyn, but I really didnt care. I was just worried about my short stack...

'sonny, sonny?' I shouted, running into the prop-house where she was sat, tears rolling down her pale cheeks on the sofa

'what do you want?' she asked stiffly, turning her head to give me a dirty look

'its not-' I started to say, but I was cut off

'do _not _say '_its not what you think it was!_'' sonny said, mimicking my exact words

'it wasn't m-' I tried to say, but I was cut off once again

'and don't bother saying '_it wasn't me, it was her. She was flirting with me!_'' sonny said, taking the words right out of my mouth

'well, what do you want me to say?' I asked, sitting down next her, she scooted away

'I don't know, I just know what I don'twant you to say' she replied, giving me a look that I couldn't decipher the meaning of

'I don't know how I can get across to you how _beautiful _you are, how you're the cutest, kindest most sweetest person I know' I said, taking one of her hands in both of mine, but she just gave me the indescribable look again and turned away

'well when you work it out, you know where I am' she said bitterly, dropping my hands and stalking out of the room. I stared after her, sighing. _How am I supposed to how __**amazing **__she is, to her?_

**Sonny's pov**

After confronting Chad, I drove back to my apartment, trying to keep it together. I was angry. Angry at Chad, angry at tawni but most of all, angry at that (excuse my language) b*tch Sharona. What gave her the right to post things about me like that on the internet, for everyone to see? That's right, she has no right! but as soon as I collapsed onto my sofa, breaking up again, my phone lit up with a phone call from _him_. I pressed ignore and switched on the TV, Mackenzie falls was on, _could I have no peace?_ I quickly switched it over and so random! Was on, the episode Chad guest starred in. I sighed, shutting my eyes tight and switching it off blindly. During this time my phone had lit up again 4 more times. The last time it came up with a text that said:

**sonny, please read this, don't just ignore it. There's going to be a party at condor studios in an hour, please, please come. I think I've worked it out now**

**I'm so sorry**

**-Chad**

the last sentence about him working it out really caught my eye. I have to admit, I was curious about what exactly he had worked out. So I went to my room and pulled out my purple dress with the black straps and belt. I put on some tights and heeled black shoes, and sat down to do my make-up. I put natural make-up on with a little black eye-liner and red lip gloss. I then curled my hair and picked up my bag, dropping my lip gloss and cow printed phone in. with a quick glance in the mirror, I left to go to the party.

**3rd person**

meanwhile, Chad Dylan cooper was setting up the MacKenzie falls set for a party. There were balloons and streamers everywhere, and hidden away in the corner of the new stage was a beaten up guitar with 'Chad' engraved on the neck. Chad was going over and over lyrics in his head, humming the tune and getting more nervous by the minute. When the party started everyone in the studio turned out, except for tawni who had been banned from coming in. even a few old friends of the former couple had come, including Selena Gomez, Dakota condor, Bart and even James conroy. But the party had been going on for over half an hour and sonny had not arrived. Chad was getting more and more worried as he paced back and forth, ignoring requests for dances and 'hi's' from his friends.

Suddenly, the room fell silent and a door swung closed. Chad looked up to see sonny Munroe stood in the doorway, looking amazing, she was by far the most gorgeous girl in the room. For a long moment they just stood staring at each other, lost for words until Chad reach out and picked up his guitar and began to play.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

at this, sonny began to stare at the floor bashfully, not knowing what to do. But chads eyes never left her face__

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

sonny looked up, a small smile on her lips. Everyone else in the room began to 'Awh' and some even got tears of happiness in their eyes__

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her nails, her nails  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are 

when the song ended, sonny ran over to Chad, throwing her arms around his neck and crying with happiness

'Chad, I'm so sorry' she cried into his shoulder

'its okay, it wasn't your fault' Chad said. Sonny pulled back from the embrace to stare into his eyes

'I love you Chad' she said

'I love you too sonshine' he said, sealing the deal with a kiss. During this, a blonde girl tip-toed into he room, looking at the couple with wide eyes.

'I'm so sorry sonny' she whispered before creeping back out. The couple broke apart smiling and laughing. Sonny knew somehow that she'd forgive tawni one day, but for now she was just happy to be with Chad, _because they're amazing, just the way they are..._

**there, a cheesy ending for a cheesy fic.**

**Please review**

**love**

**Riona**

**xx**


End file.
